Rinzuku Akamei
Personality Rinzuku at first, is obviosly faking herself to some degree. What with her obviously fake accent, but she isn't doing it to lie. She just, doesn't like really like what her old self symbolizes. She hides behind her own persona, which is a like, a fantasy of what she really yearns to be. Rinzuku is quite caring and loving down to her core, and is extremely dedicated to those she calls friends. She loves all of her friends, but, there is one person she loved above everyone else. Tori, it was love at first sight, it sounds cheesy, she knows, but ever since first speaking a word to Tori, her heart was already set for her. But she wasn't able to reciprocate her feelings for time, for she was scared of telling the truth. She hated herself, Rinzuku really hated herself with a burning passion, even coming to bind her large chest down, enduring the pain. When given the chance though, her fragile demeanor means nothing, for she is actually pretty rowdy and down-to-earth. She's an unchained soul and nobody can tell her what to do, she's pretty dominant; and she wants something she doesn't set her eyes off it. In the end, she's was a pretty great person to look up to. She also tries to be hip with the kids, using new sayings. Backstory Normal School Memories Much like the main class, Rinzuku remembers arriving to the first day of school with Akio, and thusly, memory blacks out. Before School Memories Rinzuku. Rinzuku Akamei, her name wasn't this when she was born. Her birth name is, Mirai Terumi. She was born on a small little farm, far away from civilization. Her mother died in childbirth of little sister, five years after she was born. Her father, he basically, fell apart when this happened. The drunken rages is something Mirai will never forget; but that wasn't the part of it. Her sister, since birth, hated everything. It was if a demon had been born, taking full enjoyment of causing pain, and destruction. Breaking everything given to her, and the target of much of malice was directed to her sister. Her sweet, loved sister. More and more often, dear old dad, disappeared. Leaving Rinzuku to hold the entire of the weight of the house, and taking care of her horrible little sister. She felt trapped, lost...and then, but in the end, she could never hate her own sister. Perhaps they were just toughening her up, every day was just excuses, excuses, excuses, she made. One day though, her sister got tired of it. She attacked Rinzuku, and was about to take her life, until dear old dad walked in. Seeing the hellspawn, attack his little angel, well, it set him off. In only a few moments, little sis was dead. Father was happy she was gone, and set away the body. As Mirai later found out, her father was a real serial killer. Mirai was completly devastated, so, she did the best thing she could, call the cops on her father. Dad wasn't happy about this, and the last words she heard from him, well...she's going to die if they ever meet paths again. With a heavy soul blackened with the place she called home, she was found. Found by a loving, caring, botanist family. She grew to love the flowers, to love nature, and they changed her name. To a much more loving name, Rinzuku Akamei, a name she cherished. Soon, she was sent away, to Hope's Utopia. She had hope, hope she could carve herself a new future... Killing Game Life Prolouge Rinzuku was among one of the sixteen students that first arrived to the Murder School Life. Her reaction the announcment was met with little grief or anguish. She was fully prepared to adapt the situation. Chapter 1 Rinzuku in Chapter 1 was more of a background character. She hung out with the girls and was a strong leader for them. Along with Asada, who she became friends with. Of course, she instantly took an immense liking to Tori. While everyong was busy doing friend things, Rinzuku was hard at work. In fact, she came across a secret archive in the library. She was able to find the code for Chihiro's Fujisaki's Alter Ego. Using an old laptop she found in the room, she got started on copying and recreating the code. She trusted Tori enough to give her this information, and she found her as a good person to rest her head on. They spent time looking at the files. When Monokuma released the Motive for this day, she didn't think much of it. She was deadset on finishing Alter Ego to escape Later when Sevont's body was found, she had little to no knowledge of the murder as she was busy working on Alter Ego into the night. During the Trial had nothing much to say. Chapter 2 Rinzuku completed Alter Ego the night of the Trial and she was able to open up Alter Ego with Tori, who agreed to help them. Although there was no files on the computer, they should wait for the chance to connect Alter Ego to the school connection. Rinzuku is resting up for the next days, but she was able to get access into her lab, her greenhouse. Of course, during the Beach Party, Rinzuku heads up to bathouse to alliviate her headache, but then, while she relaxes in there, she hears a knock on the door. She heads out the bathouse to find nobody there, but hears the sound of Yukuro downstairs and checks in. Only to find Enki dead and Yukuro above him, where she is then attacked. After she beats Yukuro off, she is then told to say sorry to the classmates, and for her to take Yukuro's life. She does it, and she can't lie, killing someone, it sent a rush in her body...of course, her asthma sets in. Of which, she does her best to shoddily cover up her crime, but with the party over, she panicked, shoving her bra in the drawer and heading out the window. During her trial, she did her best to stay quiet, not drawing attention, but when Tori ask's if she did anything, she was shocked, and did her best to hide. Of course, Zach chased after her, much to many of the classmates dismay, and ruthlessly convicted her. She had a small breakdown but calmed herself, and accepted her fate. After the trial, she found it in herself, on her death, to confess to Tori, before she was executed. But at least they had a heart-to-heart. Either way, while Rinzuku is dead, Alter Ego, is able to continue her desire; along with Shima. Motive Video Rinzuku's motive video broke her heart to pieces. The walls she had built up, had fallen down. Her adoptive family, the people she wanted to protect, who had shown her love, compassion, what it means to be human, gone, in a destroyed house. What could have happened to them? What did she miss in their lives? She would do anything to find out, but she couldn't have killed her friends. But, she was given the chance. She didn't get away with it though... Category:Student Category:Characters